Let The Rain Fall
by thelonelyone
Summary: Running and making out in the rain... need I say more?


Disclaimers: I don't own them, never have, never will... I'm only barrowing them, so don't get your panties all up in a bunch... I'll put them back when I'm finished making them play nicely with each other... So there... Also, the beautiful, sexy, heart-breaking line Harm uses (itonlyhurtswhenIbreathe) is taken from a song sung by the oh so talented Melissa Etheridge... I only barrowed it because it sums up how I think Harm is feeling... I mean, God, isn't that just the most beautifully messed up like you've ever heard?!  
  
A/N: Let me know if I should take this someplace or leave it where I've left it, okay? Thanks guys! Y'all are the best!  
  
ENJOY!!!  
  
"Let the Rain Fall..." -thelonelyone  
  
He needed to run. He needed to feel his heart racing, feel his feet pounding the pavement, hear himself panting...  
  
He needed the freedom and solitude that only a good run could offer.  
  
He rid himself of his uniform and sighed, putting on a pair of gray sweatpants and a gray US Navy t-shirt. He tied his tennis shoes, put his keys in his pocket, and walked out of his apartment, closing the door behind him.  
  
It was late. Maybe seven, half past seven. The street lights were already on. He didn't care. He just needed his feet to pound the pavement until his lungs threatened to cease to function. He was going to run until his knees ached, until he was panting, out of breath, so tired he could barely stand. Lately, it took less and less to wear him out. His knees ached a little more a little longer than usual after each run, and his back was beginning to beg him not to physically exert himself as well. Too bad. Tonight, he needed to run.  
  
He had run this same path again and again over the years, and little to nothing about it ever changed. God, was running really going to help this time? How long, how far would he have to run to get this sinking feeling out of his chest? How long, how far was he going to have to run to dull the growing ache?  
  
Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.  
  
Nothing yet. Sinking feeling was still there.  
  
Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.  
  
The ache was still growing.  
  
The sound of far off thunder shook him out of his thoughts as he noticed lightning in the distance. He didn't care. Eventually it would start raining, he would get soaked, and he didn't even care. All that mattered was the sound of his heart beating in his ears, the sound of feet pounding pavement, the sound of him struggling to inhale his next breath.  
  
The rain fell, brutally sweeping across his path. He was soaked in a matter of seconds, but still he continued to run.  
  
She watched him from a distance, the rain mixing with her silent tears. She too had come to outrun the pain, and she too had failed. Her back ached and her feet hurt, but still, she followed him from a safe distance, jogging, hidden in the shadows cast by swaying trees that danced a violent dance with the wind.  
  
She couldn't help but gasp as she watched him fall to his knees. She watched him shake his fists at the sky and heard him yell a protest, his voice raised in anger, frustration, pain...  
  
She emerged from the shadows and went to him, kneeling at his side, her tears still falling as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I knew you would run." She whispered, holding onto him tightly.  
  
"And I knew running wouldn't be enough." He said, collapsing to the ground completely, pulling her into a rough embrace.  
  
They lay there, holding onto each other, soaked. The rain fell steadily and lightning lit up the sky. He closed his eyes, feeling the cold set in, the rain hit his face, and her remain still in his arms.  
  
"My soul has left me and my heart beats to break. I live day to day on hope that is dying with every breath I take." He said to no one, his voice followed by a roll of thunder and a flash of lightning. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.  
  
"It only hurts when I breathe." He replied, sitting up and pulling her into a sitting position with him.  
  
"If you need someone to blame, blame me." She whispered, her words caught only by him and the stormy sky above.  
  
"No." He said, holding her close to him as tears began to fall and mix with the rain.  
  
"Then if you need someone to love, love me..." She whispered, standing up and taking his hands in hers and helping him to stand.  
  
She pulled him close to her. "I need you to love me." She whispered, taking him by the hand and pulling him in the direction of his apartment.  
  
They walked, hand in hand, with her leading, him following silently.  
  
Once standing outside his apartment door, he reached into his pocket, pulled out his keys, and handed them to her.  
  
She unlocked the door and allowed herself in, pulling him in and watching him close and lock the door.  
  
She pulled her soaked t-shirt over her head and let it land on the floor, kicking her shoes off, and stripping shamelessly in front of him.  
  
She stood before him naked, her hot skin rain-soaked. He looked her over and began to peel his wet clothing off, starting with his sweatshirt.  
  
Remaining in nothing but his boxers, he walked over to her and kissed her lips gently. Her tongue sought entrance, and he opened his mouth, feeling her probing tongue begin to explore with a hot hunger and an impatient need. His hands roaming her body, he moaned, but it is stifled by her mouth as she continued to kiss him breathless.  
  
He pulled away long enough to catch his breath as he massaged her ample breasts, her nipples hardening at his slightest touch.  
  
She moaned but was unwilling to give in to his assault. This wasn't about her... This was about him...  
  
She shot straight up in bed, the sound of an alarm clock calling her into the real world. Her breathing was uneven, and her hair was slightly damp with sweat. Sunlight streamed in through the window and she closed her eyes. She fell back into bed and sighed. These dreams just had to stop...  
  
She kicked the covers back and rolled out of bed. "Ugh." She moaned, her feet hitting the floor. "I don't even own a damn alarm clock..." She said aloud, opening her eyes and looking around. She was in Harm's apartment, and she was somewhat nude.  
  
She raised an eyebrow and wrapped herself up in his sheets, heading out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, where she found Harm sitting on a barstool, reading the newspaper. He was wearing only a pair of boxers. She smiled, noticing a pile of her wet clothes by the door.  
  
"Good morning." She said, watching him peep at her from behind the Sports section.  
  
"G'morning, beautiful." He said, putting the newspaper down. "You want me to cook you some breakfast?" He asked, smiling as he noticed how beautifully domestic she looked, wrapped up in his sheets, her hair a mess.  
  
"Sounds great." She said, her smile widening as she walked over to him and leaned into his embrace.  
  
He kissed her on top of her head and said, "Hmm, you smell like me."  
  
"I wonder why." She said, laughing as he kissed her bare shoulder.  
  
"An omelet and some juice alright with you?" He asked, still smiling as she adjusted the sheets to prevent him from stealing a glance.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Can I just wear something of yours?" She asked, heading back into the bedroom.  
  
"Go for it. Shirts are third drawer, boxers are second drawer." He answered, opening his refrigerator and gathering up the ingredients he would need to make their omelets.  
  
She emerged lost in his US NAVY t-shirt and a pair of blue plaid boxers.  
  
"It will be about fifteen minutes. You want toast or anything else?" He asked, watching her hop on his abandoned barstool and pick up the newspaper.  
  
"Um, toast would be good. Can I drink the rest of this?" She asked, pointing at the half a glass of orange juice he had poured but not finished.  
  
"Help yourself." He said, smiling as he watched her sip his orange juice and read his newspaper, wearing his clothes, in his apartment. The usual feeling of loneliness and emptiness had faded. The sinking feeling in his chest was nonexistent, and the dull ache had been alleviated.  
  
"You know, I woke up and had no idea where I was at first. I knew that I didn't own an alarm clock... Not to mention the fact that I was naked..." She said, scanning National news.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. You were sleeping peacefully, so I slipped out of bed and took a shower. I hadn't been reading the paper long when you got up. You don't mind being a vegetarian for one meal do you? There's no meat in the place, and it's too early for me to tell Mattie to bring over something dead. She won't roll over until lunch time today." Harm said, finishing the omelet and setting it on the bar in front of her.  
  
"That and she might think it a little strange that a vegetarian wants her to bring over something dead to put in his omelet. How would you explain me being over here in your shirt and boxers this early in the morning?" She asked, smiling as he filled her glass with more orange juice.  
  
"I'd tell her I finally got my head out of my six." He said, smiling and putting a plate of toast in front of her.  
  
"Oh, God, Harm... Mmm, so good." She said, starting in on the omelet.  
  
"So food and sex go hand in hand for you, huh, Marine?" He asked, laughing as she flashed him a puzzled look.  
  
"What?" She asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"You said those exact words last night..." He explained, smiling as he noticed her blush slightly.  
  
"Rabb..." She said, her tone one of mock-warning.  
  
"Yes?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Shut up and let me eat in peace." She said, finishing her omelet and grabbing her second piece of toast.  
  
"When you get finished with that... Let me know." He said, kissing her on the forehead and heading into his bedroom.  
  
She grabbed a third piece of toast and refilled her glass. She walked into the bedroom to find him stretched out on his bed, his eyes closed and his arms crossed and resting on his chest.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" She asked, smiling at the sight before her.  
  
"C'mere..." He crooned, his voice deep and full of emotion.  
  
She walked over to the bed, putting her glass of juice on his bedside table, and slipped onto the bed next to him.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "You know, last night was really something..." He said, smiling as he remembered how they had made love for the first time only to wake up and make again and again before dawn.  
  
She smiled at the memories and at the fact that she had thought it was all a dream. "Hmmm... Yeah, I didn't get much sleep... A certain Sailor kept me up most of the night..."  
  
"Hmm... A certain Sailor was kept.. up.... by a certain Marine.." He said, smiling as he heard her laugh.  
  
"Yeah, okay... So what do you say to some deep, late Saturday morning sleep?" She asked, closing her eyes and snuggling closer to him.  
  
"I think I could use some..." He said, yawning.  
  
She smiled. "I love you, Harm."  
  
"I love you too, Mac." He said, drifting off to sleep. 


End file.
